Three-dimensional (“3D”) models of the human body have become sophisticated and highly detailed, with the ability to accurately model human shapes and poses. Body shape is often captured using expensive scanning systems (e.g., laser, stereo, structured light) or commodity depth sensors, or extrapolated from sets of stereoscopic images.